Why Me! 1 POT STORY!
by SadisticSelf
Summary: Hiatus. Well, it was bound to happen that she would meet the Tennis team. How absurd she thought. Now, she has a crazy adventure to go through. He thought he was just helping, but fate has it that he is the one who fell in love. Twisted.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Disclaimer: For all chapters, I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters **but** Azuri. **

**--**

**Name**:  
Izumi, Azuri**  
**

**Age**:  
13

**Interests**:  
Reading, Sleeping, Occasionally watch people play tennis (hmmm?)

**General**:

Orphaned. She has yet to reveal her past to the team. The coach obviously knows as well as the school's staff and principal. During school, she's mainly by herself. Mostly a loner. Not many people bother with her, seeing how they mostly pay attention to the Tennis Regulars. She's a cross-dresser!

**School**:  
Seishun Gakuen

--

**Class: 2-1** (More details later)

So, it's another day at school. Not much to do since Azuri already finished her work and homework for the week. It's lunchtime, and she is heading down to the cafeteria. But, joy has it that the regulars of the tennis team are there.

'What a big crowd today. Oi, every day's the same.'

She heads toward the line to get some honeydew bread. Everyone never did notice her, but for some odd reason, they always moved away from her in the line. They left her to go to the front before any of them ordered. They even avoided eye contact.

'Stupid, ignorant people.'

**-Someone's POV-**

He watched a girl, short as his tennis friend, walk to the cafeteria line, only to witness they all move away from her. 'Saa...how strange.'

She gets some bread and leave back to the classroom. She was a pretty girl, a little more than the other girls.

He keeps smiling to everyone but watch her with his closed eyes.

**-****Back to Azuri-**

She ate her melon bread while heading to the classroom. She opened the door and looked around. Everyone had left to eat, mostly to sit near the 'famous' tennis team.

'I should go practice while no one's there.'

She walked to the back of the class to her desk and grabbed her tennis bag. Carrying it on her right shoulder and holding the bread in her left hand, she makes her way down the hallway to the tennis courts. Her class was close enough to the entrance. All the regulars were eating, so the courts were deserted.

She bounced the tennis a few times and stood at the serving line. A basket of about 50 tennis balls were near her.

"Good, no one's here." She whispered very silently. A lone breeze blew by, making her hair fly up behind her.

She threw the ball up to serve...

She jumped up slightly and hit it, close to her sweet spot.

It soared over the net fast, flickering in and out and landed in the serve box.

"Tch. Could do better than this." She stared at the ball as it rolled away.

She picked up another to continue her 'training.'

After many serves, Azuri called it quits and picked up everything. She placed the tennis balls back into the basket. Afterwards, she carried the equipment to the girl's locker room. With everything set, she walked away leaving the courts. Time for class.

What she didn't know was a certain person was watching you from behind his glasses upstairs. 'Hn.'

**-In class-**

"Today class, we'll be lear--" Azuri blocked out the teacher's lecture, looking outside. 'Today's a boring day...a nap would be nice.'

She started to doze off. Eventually, she put her head down on the desk and wrapped her arms around her head.

It took her teacher about 20 minutes or so to actually notice his sleeping pupil.

"Az-..Azuri-..Azuri-san! AZURI-SAN!" A book was slammed on Azuri's desk. The loud ruckus woke up some students, also.

"Huh, wha-?" She woke up and looked up lazily to see a fuming teacher, Hojo-sensei. She heard a couple of snickering and whispers.

"What an idiot." Azuri heard a guy whisper.

"Yes, Hojo-sensei?" She boredly ask. She sat up leaning on her left hand, elbow prompt on the desk. Some guys thought that was cool.

"As I was saying, Ryuuzaki-san has asked you to report to her office." He pointed to the door.

"Oh. Kay..?"

"Just go now. I see you have already finished this week's lessons during lunch. I'll see you next week." He walked back to the front of the class to re-lecture.

"Hai..." She bowed and waved lazily at him as she walked out of the class. The door was closed with a slam.

The class stared shocked as she left. All of them thought: 'How did she...'

Azuri wandered the hallways before she actually went to her office. She passed up a poster that posted up a signing date for sports.

"What a boring life..." She said aloud. Her hands were placed behind her head as she walked passed the water fountain near the tennis courts entrance inside the second main hallway.

"Then, you should join the Tennis Club." An amused voice said.

Azuri turned around to see the coach.

"Heh heh... hey coach! I was just about to walk to your class..." She pathetically tried to make an excuse. Her right eye twitched a bit.

"That you passed up twice already."

'She's an old hag. I tell you!' The coach smirked with her hands on her hips, wearing a pink jogging suit.

"Hm, and may I ask why I have to report to your office?" They were standing right outside her office. Azuri gave the coach a curious stare.

"Come inside. Let's discuss where no one's listening." She walked into her office.

"Sure."

She followed her inside, suspiciously.

Ryuuzaki-sensei.  
Age 58! She has been the coach for as long she could remember. She even taught the Samarai Echizen, Nanjiroh.

--

**That's all for now. :D Her past may be revealed in a flashback whenever I get to a specific development.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Match

**-In office-**

Azuri followed her in and sat in HER chair. She had an annoyed face but smirked slightly. She leaned against the bookshelf near the desk and faced Azuri.

"So, here I am. What's on your mind of all things possible that wouldn't make me say no in the first place?" Azuri tapped her fingers tediously on the desk.

She sighed a bit and rubbed her temples. 'That Azuri has a mouth of words.'If Ryuuzaki had to describe this young girl, it would had to be:

Izumi, Azuri.  
Age 13, a very lazy student of Seigaku. She had the tendency of snoozing off in class, but she manages her work before-hand. Orphaned since the age of 8. She has black hair to her neckline; and her bangs framed her face, slightly covering her eyes. She had sharp brown eyes that made people have shivers. Overall, she is particularly nice and quiet. Not many people would like to be friends with her because of her mean outlook. She is most definitely sarcastic during serious situations. She has never joined the girl's tennis team during her freshman year. Ever since she stepped foot on court with them and seen how 'great' they played, she made a wise choice not to get involved. Her best move would be her Hurricane Slash. It requires a fast top spin to reverse the already spinning ball that allows it spin on the spot and 'die' once it hits the court. Another move would be her Flicker Serve.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't join the tennis team even though you're great at it. If you can't, I'll be turning your form that says so otherwise."

She cringed a bit. 'Must she always do that.'

"Okay **OBAA-SAN**, what makes you think I would tell you!" She pointed at the coach after adjusting to a more comfortable position.

She smirked evilly, all the while sweat-dropping at how she called her old. A little angered also. "I'M **NOT** OLD! Anyways, a little bird told me how well you play, even though it was _only serves_. But it was also given that you hold potential."

Azuri stared at her, questionally. "What bird?"  
She chuckled softly and heard a knock. "Come in."  
The door opened and in came him. Of all people! It just had to be **THE** Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Tezuka, Kunimitsu  
Age 14. The Captain of the Regular's tennis team. He is a national's single's player. A very stoic player who never shows emotions. His brown-blond hair and very handsome looks make majority of the females in the school swoon after him. He has, however, no interest in girls. (...Well not yet to say the least. ) His famous move would be his 'Tezuka zone.' He puts a spin on the ball so that when the opponent hits the ball, it returns back to him. Seemingly looks like it's being sucked in.

Ryuuzaki smile was even wider now. Azuri had a feeling it had to be **him** that was the little bird. She was getting a little nervous and slightly agitated now.

She turned back to the coach, right hand pointed at Tezuka. She stated, "So, he was the little bird?" with mocked shock.

Azuri drawled out on the words 'little bird.'

Tezuka looked slightly annoyed and stared at her. He also gave a glance at his coach dubiously.

She only chuckled and nodded. Tezuka walked up to his coach's desk, where Azuri was currently occupying her seat, and handed his sensei a complete form with HER NAME ON IT.

"Chotto matte! Who gave you permission to get my info?" Azuri looked perplexed for a bit then calmed down.

Tezuka looked at her apathetically, "I made a call to your parents, but no one picked up. However, this 'caretaker' did after my second call. He said it was alright for you to join and gave me all the information. That's who gave me the permission, Izumi-san."

Azuri hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and had an angry face on. 'HOW DARE HITOSHI DO THAT TO ME!' "Grr, when I get home after-school.. _The caretaker won't live past 20!_" She had a little tantrum that made Ryuuzaki take a step back toward the door, and Tezuka look amused.

"Wipe that smirk off your emo face, Kuni-kun!" Azuri sneered at him, eyes flashing.

'Kuni-kun?..' He stared at her, slightly glaring.

Ryuuzaki chuckled more and had a sinister smile on her face.

.

.

.

**--At the courts--**

Thus, somehow in some ridiculous way, Azuri just landed herself in a game with the Tennis Club's very own Buchou, Tezuka. She gripped her spare racket with an unreadable look. Her usual racket had a broken string. 'Just how the hell did I get a match that decided whether I join or not? Obsurd, I tell you!'

All the Regulars, on-lookers, non-regulars, and their coach stood behind the fence. Everyone was excited, amused, and entertained that some of them did not have to go through practice today!

'Saa, it's that girl.'

"Ochibi! Look, look! That girl is playing against Buchou!" The red-head boy glomped the youngest Regular on the team.

Kikumaru, Eiji  
A junior on the Regular's tennis team, an acrobat. He plays doubles with his partner Suichiro(?), Oishi. Together, known as Seigaku's Golden Pair. He often appears like a cat, band-aid on his right cheek, red flaming hair, and very hyper. He usually has a bright smile on. However, he has bad stamina. Luckily during games, Oishi watches out for him. One of his moves is Kikumaru-Beam.

"Itai, Eiji-sempai." Echizen frowned as he tried to get out of this hug.

Echizen, Ryoma  
Age 12. An infamous freshman on the Regular's team. He has hazel eyes and black-green hair. Short, thus landing the nickname of O-chibi by the hyperactive red-head, Kikumaru. He even has his own fanclub started by Osakoda, Tomoka with her friend Ryuuzaki, Sakuno. Twist serve is one of his serves known.

Osakoda, Tomoka  
One word: fangirl. Need I say more? She's 11-12 and always have 2 pigtails with that mole on her face. Red-auburn hair color. Refers to Echizen as Ryoma-sama. A very big loud-mouth that speaks her mind very bluntly.

Ryuuzaki, Sakuno  
Age 11-12. A timid girl who blushes whenever near Ryoma. She can never speak her mind, even though she wishes she could. A huge crush on Ryoma like Tomoka. Grand-daughter of Ryuuzaki-sensei. She joins the girls' tennis team in hopes of playing like her crush.

The light brown hair boy turned to Echizen.

"Saa, isn't she in your class Echizen-san?"

He looked at his sempai confused and thought outloud, "Hm...no Fuji-sempai. I think she's a junior."

Fuji, Syuusuke  
Age 14. A senior on Regular's team, known as the Tensai. He has light brown hair and always have a smile plastered on. Very polite and respected by most people. Most girls swoon after him, also. One of his triple-counters is the Swallow's Return or Tsubane Geishi.

Fuji opened his cerulean eyes and looked at her through the fence. 'Saa, what makes you so special to have a serious game against Tezuka...'

He took a glance at their buchou. He was very serious. He gripped his racket a little tighter than usual. They walked to the net, shared a few words, and went to their positions. It seems that girl will be serving first.

**-B2A-**

'Stupid Kuni-kun.' She chuckled at his nickname. 'Making me play this game just to think I'll lose. I'll show you a game!'

Azuri squeezed that yellow ball and looked at it. A stream of past thrills flowed through her. She smirked unnoticably.

"1-set match. Izumi Vs. Tezuka! Izumi to serve." The referee called out.

The ball was tossed up and and seemingly about 10 seconds later the ball was hit, soaring over the net with tremendous power heading to the serve box. Tezuka, with the racket in his left hand, ran to it and applied the same power with an added spin. Azuri ran to the right and swiped it as it was nothing. The ball flickered in and out as it went over the net yet again and hit the center of the court. It had a delayed bounce but spun rapidly between Tezuka's legs. It hit the fence, spinning, and eventually fell back down.

"15-love." The ref announced, shocked.

Azuri's smirk was even broader.

Tezuka stared at the ball for a few seconds and went back into position for the next.

"1 game-love!" Ace serves.

Azuri was definitely in good shape. Tezuka's turn to serve. He wondered how to beat that return, only to think of the best counter returns.

--

'Hah! just a few more games and I'll be walking my sweet little self home.' Azuri thought confidently. Obviously, she had no idea what she was getting into.

She bent her knees ready to return his serve. He has yet to show her his 'Tezuka zone' that everyone has been anticipating. She can only hope to find a way to defeat it.

"IKE, BUCHOU!"  
"GOMBATTE, TEZUKA!"  
Many more shouts to encourage him.

"YOU CAN BEAT HER, BUCHOU. SHE'S JUST A GIRL!"

Now, Azuri was angry. She hated sexists in sports. She glared at the guy who said that. He shivered a bit and looked at the girl. He flinched and hid behind a shorter boy with a white cap.

Tezuka's thoughts - 'Not just a girl...'

Azuri turned around to receive the approaching serve. Tezuka began to glow a bit. 'What's that glow?' She ran to the ball and it flew back...TOWARDS HIM! 'What the...'

He pivoted back and backhanded it to the far right corner. She missed and stared. 'Not bad...'

She took her place back at the receiving position. Tezuka served another strong serve.

Azuri caught up, and they rallied for 3 minutes.

She ran, more focused now, to the left court and finished it with a top spin. It bounced in Tezuka's court, but it spun on the spot and _died_.

"Hurricane Slash..." She mumbled. Gasps were heard loudly. Tezuka looked a bit impressed, but grew more serious.

'His zone is almost indestructible...maybe I add more spin...'

"2 games-love!" Azuri used the same move to win this game. She was starting to sweat more than usual. Her move required a lot of energy.

'Yosh...that's the way to go.' She looked at her opponent who didn't sweat as much as her. Both made eye contact, and she was more determined.

**-Regular's POV-**

"Oishi! She's leading! Sugoi, ne??"

"Ah, Eiji..."

"Daijoubu, Oishi?" Eiji asked concerned at his Double's partner.

Oishi nodded and watched Tezuka and that mysterious girl play.

Suichiro, Oishi  
A senior on the team, also the Mother-hen of Seigaku. He is very careful and tends to mother everyone. He worries mostly for his friends if they are ever in trouble. His Double's partner is Kikumaru, Eiji. One of his moves is Moon-Volley.

"2-1!"

"Pshuuuuuuu, Buchou won a game." A bandana-wearing sophomore stated. He was obviously tensed.

Kaidoh, Kaoru  
A sophomore on the team. He is known as the Viper and one of his shots is the Snake, a buggy whip shot.

"GO BUCHOU! YOU CAN DO IT!" A tall, spiky-haired, violet eyes sophomore yelled. He was cheering with the on-lookers. He's the one to recover after the glare.

Takeshi, Momoshiro  
A sophomore on the team. He is a power player and has a very big appetite. Known for his dunk smashes. He prefers to be called Momo-chan.

Both of them: They are rivals since elementary years.

"URASAI, BAKA! You might make them lose concentration, pshuuu." Kaidoh glared his teammate.

"Who you calling baka, Mamushi!" Momoshiro, who was called a baka, got into the boy's face and glared.

"Why yo--" As both of them were about to argue some more...

"Saa, both of you are going to distract them, Kaidoh-san, Momoshiro-san." The light browned head Tensai smiled, sadistically at them. Everyone near the Tensai shivered and quieted down.

Meanwhile, the Data-player was feverishly writing everything he was witnessing. "Iie data..." The 3 boys and 2 girls of the freshmen class backed off slightly from him.

Inui, Sadaharu  
He is the data-man of the team and also the training manager. Ryoma took his place on the regular's team. Most fear his drink: The Inui Drink of any version.

"Sempai sure is interested in this match, ne Katsuo-kun, Horio-kun?"

"Hai." They responded together.

"Sugoi, ne Sakuno! Buchou will definitely win! GO BUCHOU!"

"T-Tomo-chan. Shhh. Y-you're distracting them."

Tomoko looked at the players who were annoyed; Azuri was definitely glaring at her. She immediately gulped and stayed quiet.

Toward the coach, she only chuckled as she watched this intense match. 'Hehe, can't believe she fell for it.'

"Ryuuzaki-sensei. Why is Tezuka playing against that girl?" She turned to face the mother of Seigaku Tennis Team and Vice Captain, Oishi.

"Don't worry, Oishi. She could be a great addition to the team."

Oishi's eyes widened. 'A great addition...'

"You think she can win?"

"Oishi. Not if she wins but rather if she loses, then she'll be on the team." A pause. "Are you okay?" Ryuuzaki stared at Oishi's worried look.

"Iie, sensei." He looked over at Tezuka, somewhat surprised. Then, he turned his head at the mysterious girl who played so evenly with his friend. She was sweating profusely. It was phenomenal that she could keep up.

At the same time, everyone, especially the Regulars, listened to the conversation.

"3-2, Izumi leads." The last 2 games had lasted for awhile. This was definitely a long match.

"She is, in fact, Izumi, Azuri. She has won 2 tournaments across Japan. Her goal is to be a National single's player. Her caretaker, Hitoshi-san, is currently watching over her. He is her older cousin. I keep in touch with Hitoshi-san from time to time. He says she mostly practices at the public courts. Unfortunately for us, she decided to quit." She frowned at the last statement.

They returned back to watch the intense match.

**--**

"4-3!"

"Ano, sensei..."

"Yes, Oishi?" Ryuuzaki turned to him again from the match.

"What grade is she?"

"Hm, she's in class 2-1. I believe."

Some people fell on the ground.

"Momo-chan-sempai!! Daijoubu!?" The trio asked.

"Ehehe..yes." Momo scratched his head as he laughed a bit. He stood back up, facing Kaidoh.

"Pshuuu baka. Why do you seem shocked?"

"Funny story. I think she's in my class..."

Everyone stared at him silently.

"Pshuuuu baka! You didn't know she was in your class!" Kaidoh snorted loudly as Momoshiro grew angry. Yet, another argument broke out until a certain smiling guy walked up to them.

"Saa, you all just missed the finishing shot."

"Set and match. Tezuka wins. 7-5!"

All the people who missed out, stood there with mouths hanging.

"Mada mada dane, sempai-taichi. You only missed out on some of the best returns." The cap boy smirked and thought, 'Keh. I want to play against her.'

**-B2U-**

"Good game, Kun-I mean Tezuka-san. I'll beat you one day with my new move I'm working on. Ah, too bad I have to play on your team now." 'Not if I can hide myself after-school first.' She thought.

"Ah, that was a good game."

They shook hands and got off the court.

"Boy, am I tired!" She stretched her arms from the strenuous game.

Tezuka stared at the girl a little bit longer than intended. 'A powerful move...'

A certain Tensai noticed this. He evilly smiled while everyone congratulated their Captain but also the girl.

.

.

.

"Izumi, Azuri is someone to look out for."

He started to plot a plan that would not only benefit him, but someone else as well.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Silent

"Err…yes…thanks?" Azuri tried to free herself from this unwanted attention after the match. So far, she only managed to run into the tennis team coach, who was smiling too wide; it was almost creepy. Everyone chatted excitedly. Most were awed; others were shocked. Few thought indifferently.

"That was a great match, Azuri." Ryuuzaki stated, pleased with the outcome. She stood at the court gate.

'Why of course she's happy. Now I'm stuck with them all!' Azuri thought with a clearly annoyed face. She walked past her coach lazily.

"I'm going to head home. Ja ne, sensei." With an unreadable look, Azuri waved good-bye and walked to the front of the school, holding her belongings on her right shoulder. No one had seen her bruised left shoulder just yet. Well, maybe a very stoic, non-emotional observer did. She stood there for a few minutes in front of the school.

'Baka, baka, baka, baka…'

Her caretaker came, grinning in his car, to pick her up. Azuri went in, and they drive home. It was a quiet ride with the radio on. Hitoshi would try to make a conversation, but it was struck dead from her 2-3 words comments. He sighed irritably.

**-162 Maple Street, the plain, white house-**

They got out after pulling up into the driveway and walked to their house. It wasn't too big or too small. It had 2 rooms with bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room with all its appliances. Hitoshi unlocked the door and walked in, followed by Azuri. Azuri walked past him and stopped a few feet ahead, not turning around.

"Baka. Why did you give him my information?" Azuri merely stated at her cousin. He was currently standing there at the door frame of the living room. He had a sad face on with his arms crossed.

"You should try to open up more. At least, try to make friends." He went into the kitchen without another word. It was silent for a few seconds.

"…Whatever." She murmured. She walked down the hallway to her room on the right, it was located diagonally across from Hitoshi's room. She knew, of course, what he was trying to do. Yet, it was hard. He knew it, too.

She dropped her bags by the door. It was a fairly large room. Inside, there were 3 main colors: red, black, and white. The walls of her room were white. Her red and black bed was across from the door. Next to the bed was her desk, made of oak wood. There were disheveled books and magazines of tennis on it. A bookshelf was right above the desk. It held mainly medical books on injuries. Her drawer was on the other side of the room, next to the closet door. Her closet had neatly hanged clothes, but at the bottom, there were bandages, tennis balls, grip tapes, and all other assortments lying around. Deep in the back, there was a box with the word 'Memories' on it.

She walked to her closet, grabbed her pajama clothes, and went into the bathroom. She was, after all, dirty and sweaty from the game. She took a long bath, laying in the hot tub. But, she was thinking mainly. Just thinking…of how she could make friends.

Real friends...

Her mother's ex-wish...

**HER wish**.

--

"Ah, I'm so tired from last night studying. Baka no Tezuka." She grumbled and yawned, then wiped her eyes. She tiredly bumped into something that made her look up after almost falling backwards.

'Kuso...' There was none other than Momoshiroh standing in front of the classroom's door.

"Ohayo..." She slurred her words and nervously grinned. 'Why did I have to go to school early today? Why? Why? Oh, for today's meeting.'

He stangely smiled brightly and evilly. "Ohayo, Azuri-chan!"

'Shimatta...!' He grabbed her right arm and ran down to the tennis courts for morning practice. She anime cried along the way, tripping while trying to catch up to his pace.

The early students stared down the hallway shocked at the rude awakening, only to realize their class president was missing.

-Arrows pointing at the imaginary shadowed person with a sign 'Azuri's gone.'-

**At the courts**

"Chotto matte! Why are you bringing me here?" She yanked her arm from his grasp and rubbed her sore wrist. He cheekily chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Momo didn't give a response, so she turned around to walk back to classroom for a class meeting. But, fate has it that she's in a tight embrace of hyper red-head.

"Hanashite, Kikumaru-san." She struggled to get out. (Let me go.)

"Mou, call me Eiji-kun! Ochibi-chan." He smiled even wider while hugging her tightly. Her lack of oxygen made her face turn blue.

"Saa, Eiji. You should let her go. She might die from your hugs." The light brown head guy smiled wickedly and widely with his eyes closed at this torture of the girl. He sure loves the torture of others.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. Ochibi-chan!" He let go of her immediately. She took a few steps away from them.

"Um, arigatou? Well, I have to get back to class for a meeting..." Her words faded as the team stared and smiled at her. Sweat drops formed behind her head. '_How...creepy._' She laughed uneasily and took a few steps back. They took a few forward.

"Etto...well, JA!!" She bolted away from them, and they chased her. Well, only one person stood there amused.

"Saa, this is fun." Fuji smiled brightly while running along. His teammates wanted a game with her since yesterday.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, BAKA! NO, LET GO. LET GO. LET GO, KUNI-KUN!!" The chasers stopped running around the courts and watched their captain drag the 'runner' back to the tennis gates. He held onto her, unmoved that she resorted to kick him.

"What are you doing!! 20 laps everyone!" His stoic demeanor went unfazed by the kicks and hits.

All the regulars took off running after hearing about Inui's new drink.

"Mou, Kuni-kun! You're going to make me late for the meeting." She whined at his side. He didn't let go of her right arm yet.

"Meeting was cancelled." Her eyes shot up.

"Nani?"

"I cancelled it."

"EH??" She evilly glared at him. He unnoticeably flinched but recovered.

Azuri yanked her arm from his grasp, surprising some people. She turned her head away from him and from the courts. He sighed irritably.

"Gomenasai." He whispered.

"Hm. What did you say?" She really got on Tezuka's nerve. A twitch ensued on his face.

"I'm sorry for last night."

"Says the guy who dragged me away from talking to his grandfather." Another twitch.

He felt a migraine coming along. How did he know she knew his grandfather. It made no sense to him. He rubbed his temple.

"What do you want...to make up for it?" He murmured only loud enough for her.

She turned back slowly and smiled.

"De-to." She stated. His eyes grew big. A date? Just for that? How unreasonable! But he remember the sad expression on not only her but his grandfather. He didn't want hid grandfather disappointed.

"...Okay." She smiled even wider and ran off. Scratch that, wickedly smiled at him.

"Don't forget!" She yelled behind her while going back into the school. One step closer for friends.

What she didn't know was she would have to face the tennis team. He could only imagine it now. There will be Hell on and off the courts. He rubbed his temples again and slowly turned back to the trying-to-eavesdrop regulars.

"Not practicing. 20 laps!"

The regulars groaned at their misfortune. And to ruin their silence of running, the famous freshman curtly lowered his cap and remarked:

"Mada mada dane, sempai-taichi."

"Echizen, 30 laps!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sunday

So, it's not everyday she was given the chance to have a free day. Heck, even today wasn't her free day. Why, you ask? It just so happens that her classmate, Momoshiro, went to her house and got her on a Sunday morning to go to a match! Of all days, it had to be Sunday. Though, how did he know where she lived at? _Hm…_

"Matte! Why are you dragging me to the courts? Mou…I wanted to sleep in today!" She pouted and tried to get out of his grip.Okay, so that wasn't her real reason. Just the fact that it jumps into her 'date' with their Captain _didn't_ make her upset, did it? So it did! Luckily, he gave her time to dress in some platinum khaki shorts with a black shirt and her tennis shoes. (SDOL- I have the shorts! x it has checker patterns on it!)

"Buchou said to bring you here. So…" Momoshiro nervously laughed. Of course, **this** was a lie. His sempai-taichi threatened him to go to her house, provided that Inui gave him the address. She glared hard and long at him. Unconsciously, he shivered as he dragged her to the park.

-Flashback-

"_Momoshiro, bring Izumi-san to our match," ordered his buchou. AT FIRST Momo was going to refuse and get Echizen to do it, until Inui happened to pop out of _no where_._

"_Momoshiro, if you fail to bring her back, you will try my new and improved Inui Remix 3.0 juice." Inui said in a creepy voice with his glasses glaring off the light to make him look even more scary than he was._

"_I can not fail, I can not!" Momoshiro dashed off to the address he was handed by the Data master._

_Echizen stared after him, smirking, and thus replied, "Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."_

-End of Flashback-

As they were running into the park, Azuri thought to herself, 'Why did that Kuni-kun drag me here!?' Of course, maybe it had something to do with him not wanting to go on a date with her? Perhaps! Though, all she wanted was to get some ice cream.

They finally ran into the group who, like Momoshiro, were dressed in their tennis uniforms. Momoshiro left to bug the youngest member, slyly smiling that he won't be drinking, _shivers,_ the Inui juice.

"OCHIBI-CHAANNN!!," Eiji shouted while glomping the girl. Azuri with her dead-pan face merely stated, "Who are you?" Thus, it caused Eiji to cry animated to his Doubles partner.

"OCHIBI-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR SEMPAI?!"

She stared at him; he was so cat-like. _Oh…_

"Neko-kun."

A moment of silence was in place.

"…NYA KAWAII OCHIBI-CHAN! You gave me a nickname!" Eiji happily hugged her yet again. She grunted unhappily at this contact. Unlike her, someone was amused. '_Saa…_'

As for the other members…they were stared at the fiasco. 'I don't know those two.'

She finally managed to escape and stood next to Tezuka. Eiji decided to bother the freshman, and Fuji watched amused, sadist he is. Momoshiro and Kaidoh started an all out argument of who knows god what. Oishi watched despairly at the turmoil. Inui wrote with his trusty notebook. Takashi stood next to Fuji, nervously thinking about the matches to come.

Once out of their hearing range, she whispered, "This doesn't excuse you, you know." Her smug statement only heard by him.

Tezuka merely had a migraine coming. 'She didn't forget.' He rubbed his temples and thought for a solution. But what?

"Ah, after the game," Was his short reply.

"**Will all participating teams please report to their courts. I repeat. Will all participating teams please report to their courts."**

"Minna-san. Yudan sezu ni iko!"

"HAI!" The team, not including Azuri, Fuji, and Inui, shouted.

-At their court-

"Hoi, hoi! I can't wait to go against that red-haired!" Eiji jumped on Oishi; he was hyper.

"Mamushi, I'll show you who's better!" Momoshiro smirked at Kaidoh.

"FSHHHHH, show who's better? Not you, Baka." Was his reply with a smug face.

"Iie data…" Inui took out his trusty notebook and pen write any information of importance. (Of course we all know he writes everything.)

"Saa…Echizen, this will be fun, won't it?" Fuji smiled at the freshman, but Ryoma only tilted his hat further down at the remark.

"…Why am I even here?..." Azuri, a blank face, stood there as everyone was in high spirits.

"Hn." Tezuka inwardly smirked and observed everyone. Secrectly, he glanced at the unenthusiastic girl, but he didn't realize a certain tensai was watching his every move and gesture.'Saa...this will be most amusing(for me).'  
-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5 Angst

--Okay I'm going to fix up my writing pattern, so I hope you don't kill me for it. Also, the story might be slightly altered seeing as I haven't read the original plot in soooo long.--

--Continuing on--

The very first thought she had going on in her mind was possibly, very likely, and positively this: 'How in the world did I get focused on by this egotistical, narcissist person named Atobe Keigo?' It could have been that, 1: she was standing by the captain of Seigaku, or 2: maybe because she didn't go in a fan mode like all the other girls did, or 3: she walked away from him as he was approaching the team and her.

Let's all go with answer choice 3.

"Ah? So who is that beautiful maiden walking away from Ore-sama?" Atobe stated, thinking out loud with his hand in his usual pose of 'fore sighting'. His team glanced at the girl who was now trying to escape the grips and obstacles of the cat-like boy Kikumaru. The many Hyotei fans cheered loudly for their team.

"Hyotei will win, Seigaku will lose." The repeated cheers annoyed Azuri, and they were very loud!

"Mou… Ochibi-chan, don't go! You have to stay and watch our matches. Afterall, it's the finals tournament match." Kikumaru whined and frowned to the flustered girl with his puppy faced eyes. She continued struggling and finally gave up and went sit down by Fuji who was at the front benches.

"Tezuka."

"Atobe."

The usual greetings between the captains who decided to get this over with and hopefully play a good match.

"This year Hyotei will defeat your team again, Tezuka."

"I would not let my guard down Atobe. We will win this year."

Atobe smirked and sauntered his way through to call out to the girl.

"You, sitting next to Fuji-san." He called out. Hyotei team were merely arguing with Seigaku while Tezuka was feeling a headache was about to come on.

The girl merely leaned back to look, shrugged her shoulders at the stranger uninterested, and started a conversation with the person next to her, Fuji. Fuji merely chuckled at the oblivious girl who made Atobe slightly upset at the ill treatment of the cold shoulder.

"Saa, Azu-chan. I don't think that is polite to ignore someone." Fuji smiled widely at her. Of course, she had retorted back.

"Well, I don't see why I need to talk to him when I could be sleeping right now Fuji-san. And, who said you could call me Azu-chan?" She remarked at his familiarity with her. Fuji only smiled even wider for her to see, and she groaned at his sadistic ways to get under people's skin. Atobe was now walking down to her, slightly annoyed or slightly interested. Who knows?

"Oh, whatever." She leaned back, tired of waiting already.

"Saa, here comes Atobe-san, Azu-chan." Fuji smiled at the upcoming dilemma. She sighed and looked over to him, walking to her. Of course, Inui sneakily escaped the fiasco at top and wrote determinedly at the conversation between the mysterious girl and Atobe heir.

--

Now, let's say Tezuka was slightly annoyed at this development. Someone started an argument between the 2 red heads, his 2 sophomore regulars were arguing yet again, and the captain of the opposing team was trying to pick up on the girl he is going to have a date later after this match. The mother hen was acting very worriedly, and also, his Pillar of Support was just sipping on Ponta. He rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Everyone, 5 laps around the court. NOW!" Tezuka ordered his team. The team complied quickly, noticing the team manager had 'The Juice' in his hands.

--

"Atobe-san, as much as I would like to say 'nice meeting you,' but it seems you're needed elsewhere." Azuri slyly stated, slightly annoyed at hearing about him boasting of his status and whatnot. Fuji merely chuckled quietly enjoying this. Atobe obviously feeling offended and strutted his way back to his team and went to their side. The match was about to begin soon anyways.

"I will be back soon, Izumi-san. Maybe, we can have a dated later today." He said and smiled as he walked away.

"Fuji-san, not one word. I'm already annoyed and I might make YOU go on a nice errand for me."

Fuji smiled more, "Saa, what would Tezuka say if I tell him this."

Azuri groaned at his sadistic ways and ruffled his hair, not noticing the look Tezuka was giving them. Of course, Fuji sees everything. He merely thought, 'Hm… now what to do with Tezuka.'

"**Now, the match between Hyotei and Seishun Gakuen will now begin. Will the Doubles Two teams please go to their courts to begin the match."** The announcer stated.

"Good luck Momo-san, Kikumaru-san." Azuri said. The two merely smiled and walked to the courts.

However, the upcoming match was only the beginning of hardships.

-TBC-

Sorry for the short chapter. Really busy throughout my senior year and summer.


	6. Chapter 6 Doubles Two

**W-wow…I am…updating…WOW! So, where did we leave off at…**

**_Peek-A-BooBeginsTheGame_**

The two Seigaku players walked out onto the court to face Hyotei's Double's 2 pair, Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi.

Ryoma sat down while drinking Ponta quietly. He was slightly irked that he was placed as a Reserve. _Slightly_…irked.

Azuri decided to follow his lead. She placed a full can of grape Ponta in front of him and walked off to a secluded place. Azure eyes followed only so far before she disappeared between the shadows of the trees. 'Saa… wonder what she's up to.'

**-Third person view-**

Someone wondered through the park, only to stumble upon a scene of two girls and a guy. The scared girl had 2 long, reddish pigtails wearing cheerleading outfits. The taller of the two girls had a short, brown hair that ended at the neck with heart clips. Looking at the situation, they were getting mugged fiercely by an older teenager about his shoes. Annoyed at this, the person found an abandoned racket and worn out tennis balls at the base of the tree where the person was standing next to. Immediately, he or she threw up the ball and hit it with lightning speed. The ball spun rapidly towards the boy. The girl and Sakuno stared shocked as the ball hit his head and knocked him to the ground. They looked up only to see a retreating shadow. However, the short-haired girl stared at that spot even after the mysterious person left. 'Somehow, that person seems familiar…'

**-B2A-**

Azuri yawned quietly on a tree branch that overlooked the courts of where her school was playing at. She managed to swipe Ryoma's hat while he was napping and disappeared behind the trees. She heard some rustling below her and saw Ryoma stumble out of a bush while muttering 'where the hell is she'and 'I want my hat back.' She smirked at this and continued watching the match while Ryoma continued to look around, just not looking up. Ryoma spotted a racket was laying innocently beside a tree with worn out tennis balls. He overlooked this and continued to search for that girl!

She was slightly impressed at Mo..Momo something-san's play with Eiji-san. But then, she frowned when Oshitari insulted 'Momohito' about being able to play doubles. 'Tch, terrible manners, and I heard he was supposed to be a gentleman? Yeah right.'

Tired of watching the game, she threw the hat towards the freshmen trio. The hat landed on the head of a boy who was named Katsuo. The trio was somewhat shocked and confused at the hat. Immediately, Ryoma quickly walked towards them and took his hat back politely. After a few minutes of explaining with short sentences, he turned around but only saw a retreating back of a guy, not Azuri's. 'Tch. Where the hell is she at.' He scanned the area again for that mysterious girl but had no such luck and walked down near the court.

**-The match-**

Hyotei's Gakuto was slightly angry at Eiji's acrobatic play, so he decided to show everyone his skills by countering Eiji's hits and winning points. After winning a game, Gakuto insulted Eiji by saying 'Try to jump a little higher.'

This did not look good for Seigaku. The pair needed to think of a game strategy to win. Momoshiro returned Oshitari's hit with Jack Knife. Immediately, Gakuto jumped and hit the ball back with strain. The ball was lobbed, and just as Eiji was going for it hesitantly, Momoshiro called for it and smashed it with his famous Dunk Smash. It had looked like they were going to score, but Oshitari pulled a surprising feat! He performed one of Fuji's Triple Counters, Higuma Otoshi. The Seigaku pair was devastated. The game was now 3-0 in favor of Hyotei.

**-Meanwhile near the bleachers…-**

Although he was scribbling data quickly, Inui noticed a new person had joined the crowd. He was a bit shorter than Fuji and wore knee length black shorts with a white, designed t-shirt that said, 'Just because I look good…' on the front and 'Doesn't mean I want you' on the back when he turned around in bold letters. He also wore a black cap with a logo that was apparently not from the area. His hair was short to his neckline; it was slightly familiar to Azuri's hair. However, his hair had hidden blue highlights that Azuri could not possibly possess. The boy smirked and walked away carrying an old racket on his back. What Inui did not notice was an almost hidden charm bracelet on his left hand.

**-Match-**

The match was devastating to Momoshiro. Oshitari hit the ball with a drop shot, but Momoshiro was too slow to counter that.

Atobe stated, "This is the strength of Hyotei's Regulars." The crowd on Hyotei's side cheered loudly. The game was now 4-0 for Hyotei.

Eiji was tired and his cheery side was diminishing. He was trying to formulate a plan in his mind when he suddenly heard Oishi's word, "We must believe in our strength!'

Suddenly thrown into a wild, yet controlled spirit, Eiji miraculously countered Gakuto's hits and scored a point! It was now 30-15. Eiji's appearance changed at that moment in time. Eiji had now changed the pace of the game with renewed energy; they resumed the game in Australian formation! Oishi arrived just in time to see this development.

Momoshiro served the ball and immediately Gakuto countered. Upon watching Eiji's movement to the right, he hit the ball to the left. However, Momoshiro countered that with a strong forehand.

The game was now 30-30. Ryoma stood near the court smirking. "Heh, not bad."

Seigaku was making their comeback in great spirit. The pair had a good sense of team work. Inui deducted that Eiji had now taken Oishi's position and guided Momoshiro.

Back at the court, Eiji concentrated and performed the Moon Volley, thus winning a game. They continued to win 2 more games, and it was now 3-4 for Seigaku. Momoshiro pulled his jacket's arm up to reveal 36 rules! Gakuto was shocked, but Momoshiro showed more determination. He punched out his fist at someone…Eiji looked up and did the same. They lifted their fists toward…Oishi! It was a 3 person double's match now!

With intense focus and determination, Eiji countered Gakuto and now ended the score with 5-4. Gakuto had underestimated his opponents greatly. They could not gain any points off of Seigaku.

In the final set, Momoshiro returned all of Oshitari's attacks. Then, a chance ball appeared! Momoshiro ran and jumped to meet the ball and was just about to hit, but he let the ball pass. Oshitari slightly awed at this did not notice Eiji right behind Momoshiro! Although shocked, Eiji swiftly ended the match.

The game ended as 6-4, Seigaku's win! Eiji and Momoshiro dabbed their fists smiling and left the courts. Oishi couldn't have been more proud.

Inui grabbed his racket and called Kaidoh for the next match.

**-Back to Azuri-**

While Seigaku was cheering at this victory, our mysteriously heroine was not thought of in anyone's mind which she thought was just dandy. Her charm bracelet jingled as she walked to a secluded half court. It was slightly unkempt, seeing there was empty cans and weeds on the side. Overall, the court was still usable. Silently, she walked onto the court and pulled out a worn out ball. 'How long has it been since I been to a tournament…' She faced the wall…a wall that blocked her path, not in front of her but in her mind. She took out the racket and bounced the ball with her right hand. What Tezuka had seen was with her right hand serves! She threw the ball up and served swiftly. She rallied with the wall, not missing a beat or mark. She kept rallying despite sweating profusely. Her hat flew off on her last spin to hit the ball and caught it just as the ball rebounded. Soft footsteps were heard behind her. She slightly turned her head and smirked.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here…Seiichi."

Yukimura chuckled at her statement and being caught red-handed. He stood a few feet away from Azuri, smiling softly at her.

"It's not every day I get to see Mi-chan practice at the courts nowadays."

They stood facing each other smiling and smirking

**-end-**

**Wow! Now, I'm sure you didn't expect this ending, did ya? Hehe, hope you liked the chapter. ;D**


End file.
